December
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drabble özönös. Albus D. x Harry P.  Igen jól látod! -.-'


December

Harry megilletődötten nézett szét a fotózásra kijelölt igazgatói irodában. Az egész helyiséget ellepték a Szombati Boszorkány munkatársai. Világosítók, sminkesek, dizájntervezők, jelmeztervezők, fotósok, és az elkerülhetetlen bámészkodók, és riporterek.  
>Harry köntösének övét csavargatta, ahogy Dumbledore-t figyelte.<br>Vele kell a fényképezőgép elé állnia, hogy elkészülhessen a Szombati Boszorkány különleges, újévi - jótékonysági célokra felajánlott - naptárának utolsó lapja… Ők lesznek a decemberi szám, Piton professzor külön kérésére, mivel ötletgazdaként lehetett egy kívánsága. Albus csillogó szemekkel egyezett bele, végig se hallgatva az egész ajánlatot, míg Harry inkább a kényszeres megmentési ingere alatt hagyta magát meggyőzni.  
>Az egész bevételt a varázslóvilág perifériájára szorult kvibliknek, és elárvult varázsló gyerekeknek adományozzák.<br>Harryre már felaggatták a jelmezét - egy kis fagyönggyel díszített, fekete nyakpántot; és zöld manó sapkát -, míg Dumbledore-ra még csak most igazították rá a piros Mikulás jelmezt, és göndörítették be hosszú szakállát.  
>Harry bizonytalan lábakon sétált az igazgatói székhez, és feladva a lábai kocsonyásodása elleni harcot, lerogyott rá.<br>Miért muszáj neki mindig valamilyen kínos helyzetbe sodornia magát?  
>Amint elkészültek az igazgató sminkjével, a fotós izgatottan csapta össze kezeit, és parancsolta az embereit a helyükre.<br>Harryt felállította a székről, hogy az igazgatót ültethesse oda, míg neki megparancsolta, hogy váljon meg a köntösétől.  
>Harry vörös arccal nézett fel pillái alól a mind őt bámuló személyzetre, és egy száraz nyeléssel bontogatni kezdte a köntöse övét. Szíve hevesen vert, és egy oldalpillantástól a mosolygó Mikulásra, az izgalomtól összerándult a gyomra, ami azonnal az ágyéka felé irányította a vérét.<br>Szinte hallotta füleiben felcsendülni Piton kárörvendő hangját: - Na mi van, Potter, felizgulunk attól, hogy fotózzák a meztelen pöcsünket? Miért pirul? Ki kell ábrándítanom. Minden varázslónak és boszorkánynak nyilvánvaló volt az exhibicionizmusa, már a negyedik éve óta!  
>Kabbe, Piton.<br>- Mr. Potter!  
>Bassza meg, még mindig azzal a szemét köntös övvel küzd, mert annyira remegnek a kezei, hogy képtelen kikötözni - a biztonsági okok miatt erősen rágörcsölt - csomót. Az egyik asszisztens már szaladt is hozzá, és tíz másodperc alatt kibogozta a nagy körmeivel, így végre kibújhatott a ruhadarabból. Végre? És mit mond majd arra, hogy máris félárbocon van, attól, hogy csak arra gondolt, hogy Dumbledore ölében ficereg meztelenül, míg mások figyelik?<br>- Mr. Potter, kérem, vegye már le a köntösét, hogy elkezdhessük a munkát! - csattant a fotós hangja az óriási világosító ernyők rejtekéből.  
>Harry háttal a bámészkodóknak végül lecsúsztatta vállairól a puha anyagot, és félredobta. A rövid idő alatt, amíg kezeivel el nem takarta férfiasságát, csak Dumbledore figyelhette meg azt, aki meglepődött, de továbbra is mosolygó szemmel nézett rá. Ahogy hátrafordult megkérdezni, most mit csináljon, az igazgató tüzetesebben végigstírölte a testét.<br>- Ülj bele Dumbledore igazgató úr ölébe, lehetőleg anélkül, hogy tönkretennéd a szakállát, és igazgasd el magadon.  
>- J-jó.<br>Dumbledore széjjelebb tette a lábait, és megpaskolta egyik combját, azzal jelezve Harrynek, hová tegye a csupasz fenekét. A griffendéles fiú kipirult arccal helyezkedett el, és engedelmeskedve a közben elharsogott utasításoknak, lábait átvetette a férfi combján, az igazgató fél karral átölelte, míg ő is ezt tette az idősebb férfi hátán.  
>Mindezt gépiesen, alig figyelve a fotósra.<br>Nehézkesen lélegezve pillantott le az igazgató félhold alakú szemüvege mögötti tekintetébe, hogy leellenőrizhesse azt a másik szemeiben, amit fenekével is érzett. Pillantása szokatlanul élettel teli, és száját olyan prédára leső mosolyra húzta, amitől Harry öle menthetetlenül tovább keményedett.  
>Az ősz férfi a füléhez hajolt, és úgy, hogy senki ne tudja kitalálni, mit mond, belesuttogott .<br>- Ha gondolod, itt maradhatsz a fotózás után egy kicsit, Harry. - Mindezt rekedt, sokat ígérő hangon.  
>Nos, ezek után a fotózás jól sikerült, a naptárfotókról csak úgy sütött a hamisítatlan erotika. Harry az igazgató magánlakrészében várta, hogy minden idegen eltakarodjon már végre, mire egy lágy hang bekiáltott neki, hogy már kijöhet.<br>Harry remegő lábakkal lépett ki a lakosztályból az irodába, hogy az igazgatói székben egy lezserül ücsörgő, jelmezes igazgatót lásson. Megtorpant az asztal túloldalán, és szemeivel itta a látványt.  
>Dumbledore is csak nézte a felizgult kamaszt, majd megszólalt.<br>- Vedd le a köntösödet, Harry - kérte lágyan, majd amikor a feketehajú teljesítette a kérést, lágyan megpaskolta az egyik combját, mintegy ismételve a fényképezés előtti jelenetet. - Gyere, helyezd magad kényelembe.  
>Tekintetével, ahogy Harry megközelítette, végig a finoman rezgő heréket, és a keményen ágaskodó hímvesszőt bámulta.<br>Harry lágyan belesiklott az ölébe, és bátortalanul átkarolta a nyakát.  
>Dumbledore a feszes bőrre simította a kezét a fiú csípőjén, majd lassan cirógatni kezdte a combját.<br>- Nos, Harry. Jó kisfiú voltál?  
>Harry mocorgott az igazgató felizgult ölében, aztán elpirultan bólintott. Erre a válaszra a férfi simogató keze irányt váltott, és felsiklott az izmos hasra.<br>- Dicséretes, dicséretes… És milyen ajándékot szeretnél kapni karácsonyra?  
>Harry szemérmes pillantással közelebb hajolt, és válaszát belesúgta a Mikulás fülébe. Dumbledore felzihált, de hirtelen egy száj vette birtokba az övét.<br>Harry arrébb dőlve kikapcsolta a nehéz csattal ellátott fekete övet, és miközben benyúlt, hogy levegőre húzza a merevedést, lecsúszott az idősebb férfi öléből, majd nyelvével végigsimított a Merlin-díjas erekción. Dumbledore elakadó lélegzetét hallva teljesen szájába kapta, és erősen szopni kezdte.  
>Dumbledore a fejét hátra vetve felnyögött az élvezettől. Jobb kezét kinyújtva állatiasan eltorzult hanggal mormolta:<br>- Invito síkosító!


End file.
